Kendello, The Man-At-Arms
Appearance WIP Personality WIP History WIP Powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Agility Superhuman Durability Superhuman Intuition Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Marksmanship Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Senses WIP Equipment Weapons Melee Viblade A smallsword-like weapon that has the ability to vibrate with every slice, allowing it to easily tear through most materials with ease. Using his superhuman reflexes, Kendello is also able to catch bullets fired at him in mid-air with this blade & actually deflect them. Greatsword WIP Bo Staff WIP War Axe WIP Chainsaw WIP Thrown Combat Knives WIP Shurikens WIP Smoke Bombs WIP Frag Grenades WIP Flashbangs WIP EMP Grenades WIP Sticky Grenades WIP Firecrackers WIP N-Bomb WIP Remote Mines WIP Proximity Mines WIP Trinity Mines WIP Firearms Pistols = Falcon 2 = Kendello's custom handgun that was based on the original Falcon's model. Kendello realized the faults of the Falcon & quickly went about remedying them. It has 7 bullets in its chamber & can hold over 800 bullets in total. After giving it increased stopping power, a laser sight to drastically improve accuracy, as well as both a silencer & X20 scope, Kendello had what would become his signature pistol. Power: **** Speed: ***** Accuracy: ***** Ammo: ***** Reload: ***** Versatility: *** = Magsec 4 = The final model in the Magsec series was once again custom-made by Kendello himself. It holds 10 bullets in its chamber & can hold up to 1000 at any one time.After months of painful experimentation with various Magsec models, he finally crafted a new model that managed to improve the Magsec to new heights never before seen by its kind. Kendello took the already-dangerous "quadruple fire" & said challenge accepted. Kendello upgraded it to "quintuple fire" & even managed to lower the recoil, which would be necessary for anyone normal to even wield it. Power: **** Speed: **** Accuracy: *** Ammo: ***** Reload: **** Versatility: ** = Phoenix = One of the several weapons that Kendello obtained from rather friendly aliens he met & later befriended. This one is their pistol, a strange-looking gun that makes a distinct noise whenever it's fired. Unlike typical guns, it doesn't use bullets but rather orbs. The number of orbs it can hold in its chamber at once is 9 & it can carry up to 800 additional orbs as well. These "orbs" behave like energy cells for the weapon, charging it & allowing it to fire with great force. The main drawback to this one is the inaccuracy, but it's also not easily wielded by most normal people due to the unsuspecting weight of the gun. That being said, it has a secondary ability that allows it to shoot explosive shots by using the combined energy of 2 orbs at once. However, it also "burns" through the orbs twice as fast, so there's even more of a drawback there with ammo consumption. Power: **** Speed: *** Accuracy: ** Ammo: **** Reload: **** Versatility: *** = DY357-LXIV = Kendello obtained this magnum revolver from the body of someone he killed. Now you may be wondering why he did so, I mean, he already had a scary arsenal even back then. Well, this revolver doesn't play nice. It has the usual characteristics of having 6 bullets in its chamber at any one time, being relatively slow to fire, & having a brutal reload time once all 6 bullets have been used up. While it can hold up to 200 magnum bullets at any one time, that's not the reason why Kendello claimed such a weapon for himself after disposing of the previous owner. This magnum is literally made of solid GOLD & has taken the lethal capabilities of a regular magnum & upped it by 1000%. The muzzle was designed in such a way that every single bullet fired from it is always with lethal velocity backing it, effectively making every shot from it a one-hit-kill if it connects. Basically, take the "Golden Gun" of James Bond fame & this is pretty much it. However, Kendello later upgraded it to the best of his abilities. Giving it a silencer, an X50 scope, improving its firing speed, & he even put a fucking laser sight on it. This is Kendello's most lethal pistol, with one exception. Power: ***** Speed: **** Accuracy: **** Ammo: **** Reload: ** Versatility: **** = Mauler = This is the exception I mentioned. This is one brutal son-of-a-bitch of a pistol. Once again, it's an alien weapon, but Kendello didn't just get this one handed over to him like the Phoenix. Kendello had to combat a different race of aliens who were extremely warlike & enjoyed conflict, where he pried this weapon out of an alien's cold, dead, hands & added it to his collection. Normally, this pistol is relatively sane. However, with the fact that it can hold 20 bullets in its chamber at once & can carry 1000 total bullets being the least insane things about it, there's a lot to discuss here. First off, the twin barrels located on the front are bladed, making it an extremely-useful melee weapon if out of ammo or if desperate times call for desperate measures. Second, it has a X30 scope, making it on par with most sniper rifles in terms of accuracy. Third, the pistol, like all of the others mentioned so far, can be dual-wielded, giving it twice the killing potential it already had in spades. But that's not even mentioning that it has a secondary function that spices it up even further. Basically, the cells inside the gun will start to overheat the more they're used, which isn't entirely bad in this one's case. Eventually, the shots will start to get fired faster & faster & faster until the grey gun will actually turn more reddish. This will continue the whole way until either the gun is stopped being used or until it reaches it's "maximum charge". Keep in mind that each shot is getting stronger & stronger every time this gun is fired, & that it takes some time to reach the highest possible charge, where the gun is pretty much glowing bright red & sparks are flying off of it. While this may seem dangerous to reach, & it truly is since the gun is liable to explode if left there too long without being used, this is where the gun is at its most lethal. Basically, its shots are pretty much just as powerful as the DY357-LXIV, meaning it's a one-hit-kill, but it doesn't have the slow firing speed or long reload time. Instead, the Mauler's glaring weakness is that the higher charges will burn through its ammo like nobody's business. Which actually brings me to perhaps its greatest strength, the maximum charge's pure, unadulterated, ability to inflict harm on others. Basically, once it reaches the maximum charge, there are only two options. Option number 1, unload the damn thing as quick as possible so that it runs out of bullets and will eventually power down. Option number 2, Kendello can set it to use ALL of its remaining cells in one last shot, basically taking the murderous gun's "one deadly bullet for you" philosophy & turning it into an up-to x1000 stronger murder weapon for a single shot. Power: ***** (Charged: *****+) Speed: ***** Accuracy: ***** Ammo: ***** Reload: ***** Versatility: **** SMGs/Rifles/Shotguns = Lockjaw = WIP = Cyclone = WIP = Dragon = WIP = SuperDragon = WIP = Odyssey = WIP = Laptop = WIP = KSI-74 = WIP = M60 = WIP = RCP-90 = WIP = RCP-120 = WIP = Vulture = WIP = Farsight XR-20 = WIP = Devastator = WIP = Limbo = WIP = Super Shotgun = WIP = Armageddon = WIP Heavy Artillery = Reaper = WIP = Jaeger = WIP = Super Slayer = WIP = Flamethrower = WIP = Punisher = WIP = Behemoth = WIP Miscellaneous = Stunner = WIP = Hyper Laser = WIP = Crossbow = WIP = Tranquilizer = WIP = Napalm Cannon = WIP = Viper = WIP = Tribunal = WIP = Red Mist = WIP = Psychosis Gun = WIP = Shockwave Rifle = WIP = Eclipse Blaster = WIP = Plasma Rifle = WIP Armory WIP Gadgets Energy Shield WIP Cloaking Device WIP Grappling Hook WIP Tracking Device WIP Night Vision Goggles WIP X-Ray Vision Goggles WIP IR Scanner WIP Lockpicks WIP Demolitions Kit WIP Floating Spy Device WIP CamSpy WIP DrugSpy WIP BombSpy WIP Data Uplink WIP ECM Mines WIP Flare Gun WIP Combat Boost WIP Door Decoder WIP Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIPCategory:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Pistol Users Category:Rifle Users Category:Shotgun Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutrals Category:Ranged Weapon Users Category:Anti-Villains